What happens Christmas
by nijiiro no hotaru
Summary: A D18 christmas special to you all. Merry Christmas. What happens on Christmas for Dino and Kyouya. Only T for swearing.


Hi, sorry I didn't upload and D18 specials. But I do have a Christmas special. Hope you all like it. And Review, review, Review!

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, Merry Christmas!" The raven haired perfect stared at the Italian that had just barged into his room unannounced. A blush spread over his face as he wondered to himself. Why does this guy always have such bad timing? So, as to hide his embarrassment and to get the other to stop looking at him, he walked over and punched him in the face before picking out some clothes and putting them on. Just because they officially got together a week ago on the 18th, doesn't make this any less embarrassing than it is. Or maybe it only added on to the embarrassment he felt, only fueled his emotions even further, and only made him want to beat the shit out of other for making him feel like this.<p>

"Aww. That hurt." Dino got up and watched Kyouya put his clothes on. Wondering what he did to deserve that. But never did he doubt Kyouya's actions, they always had some kind of a meaning.

"Why are you here, Cavallone?" He sat down on his bed before asking. Dino looked at him as if he was dumb, but walked over and sat down on the bed next to him before answering.

"Kyouya, it's Christmas. Lovers are suppose to meet and spend time together." Dino looked at him. "We can go out and kiss under a mistletoe."

"Go do that yourself." The perfect walked away. Dino got up and followed him.

"But Kyouya, I want to do it with you."

"No, I will not kiss you under a mistletoe." Kyouya put on his shoes and walks out the door, with Dino trailing behind him.

"Fine, I won't kiss you under a mistletoe, but can't I at least spend the day with you?"

"Only if you don't get in my way." Kyouya smirked at Dino and walked away.

"Ok." Dino smiled and chased after him. As long as he gets to spent time with Kyouya on Christmas, he would be happiest guy alive.

"Ahhh!" Dino trips and falls on Kyouya.

"What are you doing?" Is he stupid? How the heck does he manage to trip on a flat road all the time?

"Sorry Kyouya."

…

"When are you going to get off me?"

"Sorry." Dino gets off Kyouya and offers his hand.

"I'm not a fucking girl." Kyouya gets up.

"But you're cute."

"Say that again?" Kyouya was pissed. He obviously wasn't cute, only girls would like to be called cute, and he obviously wasn't one. If he wanted to call someone cute, he should get a girlfriend.

"You're cute?" Dino replied wondering why Kyouya would want him to say it again.

"I'm biting you to death." Kyouya pulled out his tonfas and hit Dino in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Dino didn't know what he did wrong. Kyouya closed in on him with an intense murderous aura. Getting up, Dino ran away as fast as he could in hopes of not getting killed by Kyouya on Christmas. And that marked another defeat for Dino in his long conquest of wining over Kyouya, even though Kyouya loved him.

Omake 1: 10 years later.

"Kyouya, Merry Christmas." Dino walked over to Kyouya who was standing alone in the corner.

"Why are you here Cavallone? I thought this was a Vongola party." Kyouya asked his lover.

"Why, can't I be here?" Dino took another sip of his wine.

"No, I just didn't want to see you." Kyouya leaned on Dino.

"You hurt me." Dino leaned in closer and pulled Kyouya into a kiss, but Kyouya pushed him away.

"Not here…"

"But they're all going at it." Dino points at the others that were flirting with each other.

"No."

"But, Kyouya…" Dino was looking at Kyouya with puppy dog eyes.

"Come with me." Kyouya drag Dino off, leaving the party.

Dino really thought he was the luckiest man alive.

Let's just say Kyouya really regretted his decision the next morning, when his backside hurts like hell. And let's also say that Dino didn't get away with it.

Omake 2: 20 years later

"Kyouya, Merry Christmas." Dino greeted his wife… or husband.

"Why are you here, bucking horse? I thought you were in Japan."

"It's Christmas. I rushed back so I can spend it with you and Kyouka." Dino looked around. "Where is she?"

"Getting something." Kyouya didn't seem to be interested and went back to reading his book.

"Mama, I'm back." Kyouka walked into the room with a box in her arms. She wore a pretty white dress with laces and ribbons. Her black hair and brown eyes made her look great in the dress.

"Kyouka. Did you miss me?" Dino walked over and hugged her.

"Papa, you're back!" A smile made its way on to the little girl's face. "I thought you wouldn't be here for Christmas."

"I had to come home to spend Christmas with you and Kyouya."

"Merry Christmas, Papa." Kyouka walked over to Kyouya.

"Here, Mama. It's your present." Kyouka handed him the box in her arms.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Dino asked.

"To get your present." Kyouka smiled and walked out.

Omake 3: Bad timing

"Kyouya, what is it?"

"What's what?" Kyouya was annoyed.

"The present. What is it?" Dino wanted to know. What would their nine year old daughter get Kyouya?

"How should I know? I never know what she's up to." Kyouya rolled his eyes, and set his book down. Why the heck do I never know what my nine year old daughter is up to?

"Don't be so upset, it's not like I know what she's up to either." Dino laughed it off, it's not like they need to watch over her every move. But still, she act like a kid in front of them, not that she did things like a kid. She was capable, so capable that it's scary. Really, she should act like real kid for once and have some fun while she can. She'll never get the chance again when she gets older.

"So you expect me to be happy with not knowing what my own daughter does? She's nine!"

"It's not like you tell me what you're up to." Dino leans in closer and kisses Kyouya on the cheeks.

"I'm not a kid anymore and it's not like you need me to tell you." Kyouya pulls Dino in for a kiss.

"Here's your present Papa!" Dino and Kyouya broke away and stared at their daughter.

How they wished she would have better timing…

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you all had fun. Thanks for joining me again for D18 fun. Hope you review. It will make me write more. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
